


turning saints into the sea

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Polyamory, lowkey bpd patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pete is dating Patrick. And he's dating Mikey, too. Patrick can't help but be jealous.





	

i.

It's 2004 and Patrick and Pete started dating. Everything seems perfect and Pete doesn't mind the stares when they kiss. Pete doesn't mind Patrick acting like he's the only one in the world, looking for his attention almost every second of every minute.

Patrick kisses Pete so much he loses count, but he loves him and he doesn't mind kissing him and loving him. He ends up crying after they make love, being lavished in attention and kisses and touches simply overwhelming.

Patrick loves Pete. He idolizes Pete. There's nothing better than him, he's perfect, he's sacred.

ii.

It's 2005 and they're in Warped Tour when Pete comes to the bus a little bit too late. Patrick already freaked out and thought he was gone forever, but seeing him again calms his nerves.

Pete explains to him what polyamory is and he asks Patrick if he'd be okay with him dating someone else than him at the same time. Patrick's mind thinks he's just gonna replace him, he'll be all alone again. "Who?" he asks, just a string of voice.

"Mikey," he answers.

Patrick closes his eyes, puts his hand on Pete's, squeezes. He nods, and Pete sighs in relief. Patrick hates himself for not speaking his mind, that he's okay with it but that he'd be so, so jealous as soon as he saw them together.

iii.

Patrick sees Mikey giving Pete a blow job in the back of their tour bus late at night. He feels bile rise up his throat and he goes to the bathroom and pukes in the toilet, cold fury washing over him like the sea washes the sand away.

Jealousy. He doesn't want to see them again, to see them kiss, have sex. He feels replaced. He feels tired out by when he brushes his teeth and goes to his bunk, hearing the sound of Pete coming in when he tries to close his eyes.

He checks in the corner of his eye and sees he still has his belt and zipper undone.

The sound of the shower doesn't take too long to appear.

iv.

Pete brings Mikey to the bus, a hand on the other bassist's hip. Patrick feels nauseous every time he sees them together, and the voice repeating he's gonna leave you doesn't go away.

When he sees Pete and Mikey making out on the back of the bus, he sobs loudly. Pete is the first one to notice and he stops kissing the other boy. He goes closer to the singer and kisses him sweetly.

"Jealous?" he asks in a whisper. He can almost feel what Patrick feels, how much he wants to be okay with this but how jealousy is eating him alive.

Patrick nods quietly and Pete doesn't hesitate on kissing him and hugging him. Patrick sees in the corner of his eye how Mikey leaves to his own bus.

v.

"I broke up with him," Pete announces as he enters the tour bus. Andy and Joe are still outside, and Patrick enjoys being alone with his boyfriend.

"W-what? With Mikey?" It's one of the last days of Warped Tour, and honestly, Patrick thought his boyfriend and the other bassist would last longer together.

"Yeah," Pete nods, and he kisses him softly. "I love you, you know that?"

Patrick wishes he felt loved sometimes.


End file.
